B-26
by Artistard3
Summary: After five years of not seeing Ezra, what will happen when he is back in rosewood shooting a movie for the book he wrote? Will Aria learn to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

It's been 4 years since we all graduated high school, and about a couple months since we all graduated College. We all went to U penn, except Hanna who went to Hollis.

We're all sitting in Spencer's apartment with Hanna, Emily, and Spencer on her bed. We're sitting there, all doing our own thing. "What are you reading Spencer?" I ask her, while she is being engrossed in a book. "It's called B-26." She says."Who's it by?" I ask, scared. "Uh, Ezra Fitzgerald.. Whoever that is." She says.

Ezra Fitz was my High school AP English teacher, but also my secret boyfriend for about a year and 4 months. We never told anyone about each other, and I never end told my 3 best friends about Ezra, and I don't want to get Ezra in trouble. Ezra's real last name is Fitzgerald, but he changed it to Fitz.

Anyways, I haven't read the book Ezra wrote, and I don't know if it's about me, but B-26, and Ezra FITZgerald.. I mean, come on. Ezra broke up with me right before I moved to college. He told me he had to, and I understood, but how could I not be sad? He is my first true love.

"Can I read that later?" I ask Spencer. "Yeah, I'll give it to you soon, I'm almost done." She says, glancing at me and turning the page. I look at the time for no reason, and then about 10 minutes later, I see Spencer shut the book. "Is it good?" I ask, as she hands it to me. "Yeah, it's good." She replies.

We order Chinese take out. "So, why are you all gonna do with your career?" Emily asks. "I think I might write I book. I started on one and I'm on the 7th chapter." I say. "Cool." She says. I half smile at her. "What are you all doing. "Doctor." Spencer says. "I'm opening a clothes store soon." Hanna says. "Really, that's awesome!" I say. "I'm gonna be a swim coach." Emily says.

We finish eating after a while, and we all decide we're just gonna sleep over. Emily and Hanna get in bed, but Spencer and I stay in her living room. She turns on the tv and I open the book she gave me. "Some names have been changed to protect the identity of characters In this book." I flip the page. "To my B-26." It says. I sigh.I open the book and start reading.

(What the book says..)  
I remember when I first met Ariana at at a bar one night, the night before I started teaching.

"Are you okay down there?" I ask this beautiful girl who looks a little sad. she's sitting a seat away from me. "Yeah, i'm just a little bit jet lagged. i just got back from Europe." She replies "Where in Europe?" "Iceland."

"I spent some time in Reykjavik. It's a great city." I say, trying to make small talk. "So do you go to college?" She asks. "Just graduated. I got my first teaching job!" i say, excitedly. "Yeah, I think I'd like to teach. *happiness by the fray comes on the jukebox* "god I love this song" she mumbles. "B-26." I say.

"What's you major?" I ask. Uh, I'm leaning towards English." She says, looking at me. "That's what I'm teaching!" I say, happily. "I also write too. But it's mostly for myself." She says. "You're lucky." I tried writing, i didn't get very far. If its just for you, it's pure passion." I say to her. "You think you'd let me read some of your work so far?" I ask. "Yeah. You really want to?" She asks me. "Yeah. You're smart, you've traveled. You have a great taste in music. I think I'd like to learn more about you." I tell her. "I think I'd like to learn more about you too." She says smiling. "I'm Ariana." She says. "Jake." I reply. She smiles. The next thing I remember is us making out in the bathroom with her sitting on the counter.

The point is, the next day, my first teaching job, Ariana was my STUDENT. Yes, Ariana was my student and I'm not proud to say it. But I am proud to say that she is my first true love, and if you're reading this, B-26, I love you."

I stop reading for a second. I continue reading and I go through me trying to switch out of his class, to him yelling at me about -A (except he never tells them about -A), to the dancathon, to him writing b-26, to when he breaks up with me after my graduation, two days before college starts, the day before I move into college.

I go to visit him the day before I was supposed to move into College. I remember this day like it was yesterday, because that was the last day I last saw Ezra.

(In the book:)  
"Ariana, I need to talk to you, Jake says while we sit on the couch. "You know I love you, so so much, right?" He asks taking my hands. I nod, looking into his eyes.

"Of course." I mumble. "Ariana, when you go to college, I don't want me to hold you back. I need to set you free. I'm not gone control your life." He says. "What are you saying?" I ask getting teary eyed. "I am saying, I am gonna move to New York, and maybe one day, we'll see each other again." He says. Tears fall down my cheek as I read the end of the book and relive what left me heartbroken forever.

"Jake?" she asks scared. "I am so sorry for everything I've put you through." She confess. "Ariana, please don't cry. I want this to be happy, If this Is the last time we might see each other.." I start to say. "Can you just hold me?" she asks, shaking from crying. I wrap my arms around her tiny body. "Ariana. Do you have any ideas how much I love you?" I ask. She looks up at me. I kiss her gently on the forehead. She relaxes a little bit as I rub her back. She looks up at me and I see the tears that keep falling from her eyes. I see the hurt in her eyes and then I feel tears in my eyes that begin to fall.

I kiss her gently on the lips and tell her "Ariana, I love you. Nothing's changed." "Yes it is! I might never get to see you again." "Ariana.." I say, trying to calm her down. "If that happens, I wouldn't want you to feel heartbroken. I love you too much." I say. She puts her was on my shoulder. "I don't want you to leave." She cries. "When I leave, there will be no reason to tell anybody about us!" I say.

She eventually stops crying, and kisses me. It's kind of like a loving, but passionate almost goodbye kiss. I twirl her hair around my finger as she listens to my heartbeat when we're both quiet. "I need to go home, my parents need to finish packing." She says tears building again. We both get up, and slowly walk towards the door.

"I'll call you for a little while, but I don't want you waiting for me." I say.

She nods, and I look into her pained eyes.

"If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were." I say. She walks up to me and hugs me again. I hold her tight, I never want to let her go. When she turns to leave, I grab her wrist and pull her in for one last loving kiss. She breathes when we're done. "I love you, Ariana. You're going to move on, and do great things, and maybe even one day, if I decide to come back to rosewood, we can meet each other again." I whisper in her ear. I kiss her forehead. "I love you, Jake." She says, looking into my eyes. "I love you too. So much." I say. She smiles and waves bye. I wave bye back and then she leaves.

I shut the book, and without saying anything , and slip onto the couch with Spencer, still holding the book. I open it back into the back where the authors notes are.

"B-26,  
I am sorry we had to end this way. It's only temporarily. I'm gonna come back for you. I promise.  
7/02/12.

...2012. That was written 5 years ago. He promised he'd come back for me. He said he would wait 2 or three years and come back. I can't believe him. I see Hanna and emily come sit down in the room we're in. I wipe the tears out of my eyes, and look up at them. No one noticed I was crying.

"Hey Hanna, Emily, have you read this book?" Spencer asks pointing to it. "Uh, no." They say simultaneously. "Read it." She says. I hand it to them. They flip to the back. "Is this a love story? I hate love story's." Hanna says. "Yes, and you should try reading it." Spencer says. "Why?" Hanna asks.

"They're making a movie, and they're filming it, here in rosewood, for some reason." Spencer says. I pop my head up. "What?" I ask, scared. "The author is coming to rosewood to film the movie, and they're having auditions, for Ariana." Spencer explains. "You can't be serious." I mumble.

"Yeah, he's coming tomorrow, at about 8:30." Spencer says. I take a deep breath. "I'm gonna audition." Hanna says. "Good for you." I say. "Will one of you come with me?" She asks. "I can't, I have a job interview." Emily says. "I need to babysit my neighbors kid." Spencer says. "I guess I'll go." I say. "Thanks, Ar." "You're welcome." I say to Hanna.

"I'll meet you at your apartment tomorrow, say about 8:00.."I tell her. "I'm gonna read this book.. Before I audition." Hanna says. "Good idea." I say. "The script is probably online, you should look for it." Emily says. We find it and print it out for Hanna as she reads the book.

About an hour later, we all go to sleep and I see Hanna almost done with the book. I try not to look at her when she finishes the book so I go to sleep. We wake up by alarm the next morning. "Good luck, Han." Emily and Spencer say as we drive back to our own apartments to get ready. I wait for Hanna to pick me up and help her rehearse in the car ride there. I made sure I brought Ezra's book with me.  
(I bought another copy in the morning.)

...to be continued.

Please review, it would mean a lot to me.3 ~Ally


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, I get into line with Hanna to wait to audition. I'm grasping the book so hard, my knuckles are already white. There's about 20 people waiting behind us. The thing is, there's a stage where we're auditioning, but there's a line that we're standing in, waiting to go on stage. People are allowed to go up there with you, on stage If you came to support someone. Hanna drags me onstage with her. I hear her recite lines that I've said to Ezra many years ago. About 5 minutes later, Ezra's clapping. He didn't recognize me, or he's ignoring me.

"Next please." He says.

I ignore all of the people in the line waiting to audition. I ignore Hanna, as she walks down the stairs, expecting me to follow right behind her. I jump directly off of the stage, angrily and walk up to Ezra. The girl starts to recite her lines, but i interrupt her by walking up to him. " Aria?" He gasps. I hold the book up in front of his view.

"How could you? How could you write these words..and..and feel these feelings, but give up on us so easily?" I ask. I see Hanna watching us out of the corner of my eyes with a blank expression on her face. She probably doesn't even know who he is. I stare into Ezra's breathtakingly blue eyes.

"I never intended for you to read that.." He says, looking down, and then back up at me. "You led me to believe you didn't love me." I say. "I thought I was doing the right thing." He says. "For you, not for me." "That's not true!"

"Oh, so we're gonna talk about truth now. Well today's truth, or yesterday's, or last weeks, because honestly, I don't know which of your stories to believe anymore. The 'I thought about you every second I was gone' story, or the one that ends with 'I'm out of here.' But it wasn't my age that ruined us, Ezra. You did." "Aria, please." He says. "No, I've moved on, you should too." I say.

"I can't. I'm sorry for not calling you for five years, but that doesn't mean I don't love you."

"How can you say that, and not expect me to be angry? How do you think that makes me feel?" I ask him. "We'll I know I've been upset for the past five years." He mumbles. I look at him, confused, sense I couldn't hear him. "I said I'm upset, with myself, for breaking up with you." He says, quietly.

"Do you not think that I am just as upset as you are?" I ask him. "This affects me, too, Ezra."

"Aria, for fuck's sake, stop trying to make this about you." Ezra lashes out, and steps closer to me and we stood mere inches apart, Ezra towering over me..

"Me? I'm no trying to make this about anybody! But you're acting like I did this to spite you. I had to go to college! All I'm asking is for you to understand that this isn't exactly easy for me either. I mean, for God's sake, Ezra, I was only seventeen!"

"Yeah, like I could forget," Ezra muttered. My palm collided with his cheek before I could stop it. Our audience gasped but I ignored them, I am passed furious - now I am pissed.

"Stop being so selfish!" I scream at him.

"Oh, excuse me for being selfish for once! For fuck's sake, Aria, you'd think after all the baggage I've had to put up with.." He says.

I physically flinched and took a step back from him. Ezra had cut himself off, a horrified expression on his face.

"B-baggage?" I feel tears surface in my eyes.

"Aria -" Ezra began, his voice softer now, but I cut him off.

"You think of me as baggage?" Tears filled my eyes as I clenched my hands into fists.

"No, I didn't mean - I was just -" Ezra struggled to form a sentence and the growing number of people around them waited. Suddenly, I feel tears cascading down my cheek.

I have to get out of here before I break down for good. "How dare you say that? After everything we've been through.." I start to say. "It was a mistake, Aria." He says, with tears at the tip of his eyes. They're glossy just like mine.

"I'm sorry, Aria. I love you. Please believe me." He pleads, wiping a tear from his eyes.

"I can't deal with this right now." I mumble. I turn to leave, so I don't break down in front of Ezra. Hanna takes my hand, and leads me to the bench outside, once I get out there, I break. My head falls into my hands, and I start a sob. Hanna rubs my back to calm me down, even though she doesn't really know what's going on.

After about 20 minutes, I calm down. "I'm sorry, Han. I'll explain everything later. I just, I can't believe he'd say that!" I say, wiping my tears away. "I'm gonna call Em, and Spence. We're having a girls night, and when you're ready, you can talk about it." She says. "Thank you." I mumble. Once we get to the car, she calls Spencer and Emily to come over.

We drive home, and Spencer and Emily are waiting there with movies and ice cream. We watch a couple of movies, and then we decide to go out to eat, at the grille, so we can hang out, and I can forget about what made me so upset.

The thing is, my friends had no idea about Ezra, because I never told them. Also, Ezra had a kid,that he found out about when I was seventeen. His name was Malcolm, and he was three when I met him. I guess I haven't seen him in five years either. (In the story, Malcolm only 3 when he met Aria, because i want him to be a little kid in this story, so whatever.)

While we're waiting for our food to arrive, I see Spencer get out the book B-26 that Ezra wrote. "I thought you already read that, Spence." I say. "I know, but I never read the love letter in the back. It's so long. You guys want to hear it?" She says. I never read a love letter before, I must have missed it.

"Ooh, read it." Hanna says, laughing. "Okay, I will." Spencer says, clearing her throat.

"Dear B-26,  
Since the day I met you, I thought "who is this girl?" From the way you bite your lip when you're nervous, to the way you always smell like strawberries, to the way you always find something positive to say, I love all of that. When you graduated high school, the truth is, I told your parents about us, without you. I'm sorry, i should have waited, but I had to tell them, and i was scared. I told them, and they told me that if i left without saying goodbye, they wouldn't tell anyone, but if i tried to see you again, they'd turn me into the police." Spencer reads. My eyes bulge out. My parents knew, but didn't tell me they did..

"I didn't want to worry you. I love you. You're my soulmate, and i realize that now. When you came to see me, i lied when i said i got a job offer in New York. Please don't hate me. I just wanted to let you know, that if you are reading this, I promise I'm gonna come back. I'm gonna fight. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me in my whole entire life, B-26. I promise, from the bottom of my heart. I love you so much, and I can't live without you. I'm sorry that I was such a coward. I should have fought for you. Forgive me?  
Love, Ezra." Spencer finishes. I feel tears come to my eyes, and I realize how selfish I was being. I need to call him later, and apologize.

We get our food, and it's late, so we eat fast and go back to Spencer's apartment. We start to watch mean girls, and eat Icecream.


	3. Chapter 3

**I just wanted too say that last chapter, I was in a hurry, and I forgot to give any credit. i used part of bite-me-I'm-Irish's fanfiction, trust, and I also used that's one scene from the pretty little liars show on episode 1x10 (that camp Mona one) where aria finds the poem b-26 that extra wrote about her. **

**I'm also sorry that this is a short chapter, I'm gonna start writing a new one today. I also had this really stupid project I had to do, which took me forever. Anyway, thanks for reading, and feel free to review this, (: ~Ally Pall everything from now on is mine. I was just lacking I inspiration.**

* * *

I forget about Ezra by the time we watch the fourth movie. I haven't talked to my friends in a really long time, and I am enjoying talking to them. "I have something to tell you guys." Hanna says. "I'm pregnant." Hanna says. "Really!?" We all squeal. We talk about more until we fall asleep.

* * *

The next day, I spend all day with my mom, mike and mike's wife Sophie, and Mike's one year old daughter Madison . (in this story mike is 21, but he's a great father with a loving wife and little girl, lol)

We go to the zoo, just like old times, and talk to everybody about life.  
We all decide to go back to my mom's house. Mike, and Sophie are feeding Madison in the kitchen.

When we're alone, at my mom's house sitting on her couch, my mom asks "Aria?" "Yeah mom?" I ask. "What have you been doing lately? You seem really depressed. I wanted to make sure you were okay." My mom says, looking into my eyes.

I shake my head and look down, shrugging my shoulders. "Is it a guy?" She asks quietly. I glance at her and glance down. "Aria?" She whispers. "It's Ezra. He's back in town. I saw him yesterday.." I say. I feel tears in my eyes, and wipe it with my shirt sleeve. "I know what you did to him, mom. I know that you threatened to call the police." I say. I'm not crying anymore. "What are you talking about, Aria?" She asks. "Don't act like you don't know." I say, glaring at her. "I don't." She says, clueless.

"How can you not remember? You ruined my life!" I yell, starting to cry again. "What do you mean I ruined your life?" She asks, calmly. "Ezra! You made him leave! He was the best thing to ever happen to me! I loved him!" I yell. "Your dad was gonna call the police, and I told him that if he just leaves, we wouldn't have to call them!" She says.

"You didn't even ask me what I thought! You didn't ask me if I loved him!" I sit down. Looking into my mom's eyes. "You never asked me what I thought!" I yell.

"Well what do you think!? Just tell me. Tell me what you've been keeping inside for so long. Tell me your story so i can try to understand."She says.  
"I loved him mom." I whisper. Wiping the tears. "He was my everything. We dated for two years, secretly, but I guess he told you about us on my graduation day, because he told me he was moving to New York when I went to college. That was the last time I saw him. For five years. He wrote a book about us. He came back yesterday to audition for the movie being made based on the book. I saw him, and He-he-we.. Talked. B..b.. But I just, I want to forgive him for what he said, but I don't think I can ever forgive him for this.." I say, before breaking into sobs. "Excuse me." I say, before running into my old room and sitting on my bed, with my knees against  
my chest, crying. It seems like crying is all i've been doing lately.

About 5 minutes later, my mom slowly opens the door and sits on my bed. "Aria.." She slowly says. "I'm not in the mood to talk to you right now." I mumble, sniffling. "I'm sorry." She says. "You don't even realize how much he meant to me! That's what hurts the most." I say, looking up at her.

"You're right Aria. I'm sorry. What did he mean to you?" He asks.

I loved him. He was my everything. He was kind, and smart, and funny, and sweet, and a great writer. He likes to read, and eat Chinese food, and drink a lot of coffee. He likes old movies, we had a lot in common." I say. "

"I know. I believe you. I just can't get over the fact that he was 7 years older and that he was your teacher. How did you get over that while you we're together?" She asks.

"Age was just a number. It didn't matter while we were together. It just felt good." I say. "I feeling I'm sharing the most personal thing in my life with you. I'm sorry." I say, looking at her. "No I'm sorry. I'm just trying to understand your side of the story. I'm here to listen." She says.

I look down. "Okay. He was there for me when your guys weren't. He was my Shoulder to cry on. He helped me through dad's affair. He made me feel special, like someone cared about me, unconditionally. He made me happy. I loved him. So much. I know you think It was just some school girl crush, that it wouldn't affect my life. But it did. It really hurt. These past 5 years have been hell, mom. I hate it. I hate not being able to talk to him when I'm sad, or just hang out when I'm happy. Mom. I love him. He was the best thing to ever happen to me." I say, before looking into my mom's eyes. She looks unconvinced.

"Please believe it's real. Because it is. I swear that it is." I say.

"I believe you. But I have a question.." She says. I look up at her. "Yeah?" "Why do you keep saying was?" She asks. "Yesterday I saw him for the first time in five years. We had a pretty big fight, and I kind of slapped him across the face.. Anyways, he ended up calling me something on accident. But it really got to me. I don't think I can ever forgive him, even though I want to. Even If I did, it would take a long time for me fully be ready to accept him back." I explain.

"He told me I was b-ba.." I start to say before I break down crying again. My mom hugs me and rubs my back. "I can't tell you what to do anymore. You're 22. Go after your man." She says. "I don't think I'm ready to forgive him." I say. "Well when you are, I'm here for you." My mom says. "Thank you." I say, smiling up at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I agree 100 percent my writing is not the best. My sentences are usually weird, and I have bad grammar sometimes. You're right. The sentences are really choppy. I'm not really good at that whole "showing, not telling" thing.**

**In my opinion, I'm a good writer. Just not in writing fan fictions. I know this is weird, but I'm really good at writing essays. That's it. Haha I'm a freak, but don't judge me please.**

**P.S, I'm sorry about using so many exclamation marks. I didn't realize how many there were. I read over it again, and I feel really stupid haha. Anyways, if you want to suggest ideas of how to make my writing better, I'd appreciate it. (:**

**P.P.S, I'm sorry this is such a short chapter.**

* * *

Aria p.o.v

I wake up and I see Spencer and Emily looking at me, and Hanna whispering "is she awake yet?", sitting on the other end of the room. "What's going on?" I ask. "We just wanted to see you, an your mom said you fell asleep here, not in your own apartment. What's up with that?" Hanna asks. "We had a fight here, and then we made up. I guess I fell asleep here." I explain.

"Why are you really here?" I ask, raising my eyebrows. "Hanna got a callback for auditions for that movie, 'b-26' yesterday, and I kind of promised her that we'd all go with her, and then go out to lunch." Spencer says. My eyes bulge and I take a gulp.

That means I have to face Ezra again. I'm not ready to do that.

"Okay. I'd be happy to go with you guys." I say with a forced smile, lying through my teeth. "When is it?" I ask. "In an hour, so you should start string ready." Hanna says. "Okay." I say, gathering my purple jeans, creme crop top, and sperrys that still fit from high school, and change in the bathroom, quickly, and quickly doing my makeup and curling my hair. "So Hanna, do you have to re-audition new lines?" Spencer asks. "Yeah they gave me these." Hanna says, digging out a packet of papers from her purse.  
"Cool." Spencer says, looking at it.

My phone's been off for a long time. I think my mom turned it off after I fell asleep so I wouldn't be interrupted. I turn my phone on, and it says "18 voicemails from Ezra Fitz. 9 texts from Ezra Fitz." on the screen. "Jeez." I mumble. I turn my phone off, without listening to him.

We drive there together. This time, the auditions are being held by an actual director. Ezra was just looking at possible candidates for the roles, but there's a real director now. We get to the audition place, where Spencer, Emily and I wait on a bench for Hanna to come back out. He told me I got the part! He said he's gonna call me back later to discuss everything." She squeals, happily. We all hug her. "That's great!" I say, happily for Hanna.

I look at my watch. It's 12:33, and the auditions will be over at 12:45, not that it's important.

"What are ya'll craving?" Hanna asks."We should go out to the grill. To celebrate." I say. "Good idea." Emily says. "Fine with me." Hanna and Spencer say.

By the time we get to the grill, there is barely any people waiting. We sit at our old usual table (the one we at at when we got out of school) Since they don't have a bathroom in the grill, i tell them i'm walking to the store next door to go to the bathroom. (i know it's unrealistic that there's not a bathroom in the restaurant, but it's convenient to my story. ok?)  
"Aria!" i hear a little boy say, as he He says, as he runs towards me.

As he gets closer, I realize that this kid is no other than Malcolm Fitz, Ezra's son. "Hey buddy." I say, hugging him. "It's been so long! I've missed you!" I add. He just grins up at me. "I've missed you too!" He says. He looks about 8 (in this story, Malcolm was five when aria met him..) years old.

I see Ezra run up behind him. "I'm sorry." He says, not looking at me yet. "What did I tell you about running away from me to people you don't know?" He asks. "But I do know her, Daddy! It's Aria!" Malcolm says.

Ezra finally looks at me, and I lock eyes with him. "Ezra?" I ask.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews. See, writing isn't really my thing, but I'm really good at art ( lol I actually recently just got into the best high school in my state out of 21 through the visual arts program.. AT&T my grades of course lol.. But that's irrelevant..) Anyways, I'm grateful you guys are reading this. (:**

* * *

Ezra finally looks at me, and I lock eyes with him. "Ezra?" I ask.

"Aria. We need to talk." He says. "What's there to talk about?" I ask, rolling my eyes. "Please, Aria. Will you come over later? I really want to fix this. I just need you to let me talk for a second." He says. "Fine." I say, looking into his eyes. "Come on, Daddy." We hear Malcolm say. "Just a minute, Malcolm." He says, holding Malcolm's hand tighter. "Come to my apartment? It's at the same place. At um, 7:30?" He asks. "Yeah. 7:30's good." I say. "Bye." I say before hurrying to the bathroom and meeting my friends.

"What took you so long?" Hanna asks. "There was a line." I lie. I look at my watch, and since it's 6:30 already, I guess I have an hour until I have to see Ezra.

We eat our food in silence for the most part, and. Before long, it's been 53  
minutes. I guess since Ezra's apartment is right around the corner, I'll get there soon. "Um, guys, I have to meet somebody. I'll call you all later if you want to talk. Lunch was fun!" I say, honestly.

"How are you gonna get there? We only took one car." Spencer says. "Can one of you go with me real quick, and I'll drive your car to where I'm going and then you can drive back here, or whatever." I suggest. "I'll go." Spencer says, getting the keys. I drive straight to Ezra's. Even though it's been five years, I still remember where it is perfectly.

"Thanks for coming, Spence. I'll see you soon." I say, hopping out and walking straight up to Ezra's. Without any hesitation, I get the key from under the mat, and open the door. "Hey. I was gonna get that." He says. "Sorry. It was out of habit." I mumble, blushing.

"Hey aria!" Malcolm says, looking up from the television. "Oh, hey." I say. "Malcolm, will you go watch tv in your room?" Ezra asks. I scrunch my eyebrows. "I changed my office into a bedroom." He explains, as Malcolm walks into his room.

We sit down on the couch. This is the first time I've seen him alone, in five years. "We need to talk." Ezra says. "Okay. I'm listening." I say, looking at him. "About what I said the other day.." Ezra says. "I'm trying to forgive you, Ezra. I really am. I don't know what to believe anymore." I say. "What do you mean?" He asks. "I can't help but think the whole two years we were together was all just a game to you." I say, looking down. "No, of course not. That was the most real and honest thing I've had in my life. It just felt right." He says, remembering when we were together.

"It's just, when you called me b-baggage, I t-thought thats what you really believed.." I start to say before I start sobbing. He wraps his arms around me, and lets me cry on his shoulder for the first time in five years.

When I finally get off of him, he takes my hands in his and intertwined them together.

"Aria. Listen to me. You are my everything. I thought I knew what love is. I found out that I truly didn't understand what being in love felt like until I met you. Aria. Nothing's changed. I'm still in love with you. I know that you may never forgive me for what I said, but I was just angry, and I feel horrible now. I regretted it the second it came out of my mouth. You make my life so much better. You make me smile, Aria. I haven't given anyone a real smile in about five years. With others, it's forced. With you, I just want to smile all of the time. You are my parter. I trust you with my life. I'd take a bullet for you anyday. Just believe me. Please. I love you. I miss-"

I cut him off by crashing my lips to his. It feels like fireworks, just like it used to, but better. My Arm wraps around his back as I look into his eyes. "I missed you so much I mumble onto his lips before missing him again. After a while, I cuddle into his chest listening to his heartbeat. I missed it. I missed him.

We hear a door squeak open. "Daddy. I'm bored". Malcolm says, ruining the moment.

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asks Malcolm. "Yes." He says. "I'll be right back." Ezra murmurs. "Is this okay?" Ezra asks holding up Finding Nemo. "Yeah." Malcolm says. Ezra sets it up before sitting back where he was before, and Malcolm goes and sits by Ezra. Halfway through the movie, Malcolm and I both are super sleepy, and we're both snuggled into his sides. "Just like it should be." Ezra murmurs, grinning.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up by Malcolm saying "Aria! Wake up! I'm hungry. Dad won't wake up!" He says. I turn and look at Ezra who is knocked out, cold.  
"Ezra, wake up." I say. I try a little louder. I scream it and he doesn't wake up. I try slapping him, and shaking him, but he doesn't wake up. "Malcolm will you go get dressed, I'll be there in a minute." I say. "Okay." He says. When Malcolm's gone, I kiss Ezra lightly at first, but then I make it deeper, when I feel him kissing back, I pull away. "Good morning." He says, half smiling. "Get up, doofus." I say.

When we get back in the kitchen, I make Malcolm some eggs and bacon, and I make coffee for Ezra and I.

We sit there eating breakfast, like a family. It's a little weird, but it feels right.

Maggie picks up Malcolm, and once he leaves, Ezra lets me take a shower.

While I'm take a shower, I hear Ezra come in, locking the door. "Ezra, what are you doing?" I ask, curiously. "I'm just getting my stuff, and I'm gonna go take a shower in Malcolm's room, we Installed a new one in there, okay." He says. "Okay, I'll see you soon." I say, washing out the conditioner in my hair.

Once I'm done, Ezra is already out. "How come you're already out of the shower?" I ask. "I take ten minute showers, you take 30 minute showers." He says, laughing. "I'm sorry for wanting to be clean." "It's okay." I smile at him.

We're cuddled back up on the couch. "Ezra?" I ask. "Mhm?" He looks into my eyes. "Are we okay? Are we together. Should we tell people about us? No one will care anymore, right?" I ask. "I'm willing to do whatever you want to do, m'lady." He says. "I Ezra finally looks at me, and I lock eyes with him. "Ezra?" I ask. You need to go to work." I say. "Ehh. I hate work." He whines. "Move it mister." I say, laughing as he puts his shoes and jacket on. "I'll drive." I say, happily. "Okay." He says, smiling as we make our way to my car, when we get there.

When we get to his work, he's about thirty minutes early. "Aria?" He asks quietly "Yeah?" I ask, before he misses me. I grip the back of his hair to make the kiss deeper, and he uses his arm to pull me as close as humanly possible to him. We use our tongues as it gets really heated. "You should go." I mumble, smiling. He kisses me gently on the forehead. "Thanks for giving me a chance." He says. "You're welcome." I say. Once I leave work, I decide to go back home. About three hours later, I text the girls: "meet me at my apartment, please.". About 20 minutes later, they all come into my apartment. "Guess what?" Hanna asks.

"Okay, so you've seen the author of the book,the movie I'm in is based on, right?" She asks. "Yeah." I mumble. "Okay, so he looked really cute, and I was all hyped up to try and flirt with him at work today, but when I got there early, I saw him kissing this other girl. Man, he is so cute though." Hanna says. "I know." I say. "Wait, what do you mean?" She asks. "I.. I was in the car." I say, looking down, blushing. "Nuh, uh." Hanna says. "Oh I'm sorry." She says.

"You do know who that guy is, though. Right?" I ask all of them. "No.. What are you talking about?" Spencer asks. "Ezra Fitz. As in . As in our Junior AP English ". I try to remind them. "Wait, then why we're you kissing him?" Emily asks. "We started dating in junior year. I met him at a bar a day before junior year started.." I start to say. "Why were you in a bar?" Emily asks. "That's irrelevant to the story, Em." I say. "Ok, so we ended the night making out in the bathroom. But then I went back to school the next day, and he was my teacher. We broke it off, but then you know, I kissed him again, and he gave in, and then we dated for two years. He broke up with me before I went to college. He wrote a book about our student- teacher relationship. I saw for the first time in for years when Hanna first auditioned. "Oh yeah. That was weird. I loved when you slapped him." Hanna says. "He deserved it." I say. "Anyways, I had a fight with him when I saw him, and he said something really really mean, and then I saw him and we talked about it and I forgave him, and now we're back together." I explain.

"How come you didn't tell us earlier, Aria? We're your best friends for god sakes!" Spencer says. "I know, I'm sorry, I just wasn't ready yet." I say, honestly. "It's fine. I'm sorry you had to wait for him to come back! At least you can be together now!" Emily says. "Yeah." I smile. "Wait is that the reason you were crying the other day?" Spencer asks. "Yeah." I say. Less enthusiastically.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys something. Ezra has a son". I look at their reactions. "You're pregnant?" Hanna asks. "Wait, no." I say. "Is he married?" Emily asks. "No, guys, he got this girl pregnant in high school, and then she left with the kid. "But now Ezra and her trade days with Malcolm even though they were never married." I explain.

"How old is Ezra?" Hanna asks. "Does it matter?" I ask, blushing as I hold my neck with my hand awkwardly. "Yes. It does." Hanna orders. "He's 29." I mumble. They all laugh. "He's old." Hanna says, laughing. "He's only seven years older than me." I say.

"Plus, it doesn't even matter." I confirm.

"Wanna sleep over tonight guys. I'm not doing anything." I say. "Sure." They all agree.

We sleepover at my apartment, and we all wake up pretty late.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm bored." I complain to my friends.  
"Let's think of something to do." Emily suggests. "Wanna go sit in the park and talk. It's a nice day." I suggest. "Sure. I like that idea." Spencer says. "Okay.." Hanna says. We drive to the park in our own cars until we want to leave, and we sit down on a bench in the center of the park. I hear Hanna whistle loudly, and I turn around to see an embarrassed Ezra, with his shirt off and abs showing. "So I take it you told them." Ezra says. I laugh. "Yeah, yesterday." I respond. He half smiles. "Well continue with whatever you were doing." I say, smiling at him.

"Ok, see you later". He says before running.

"Damn, Aria. You never told us about our teacher's six pack." Hanna says. I laugh. "That's barely a six-pack, Hanna, and he's not our teacher anymore. I mean look at Toby, I want something like that. I mean who in rosewood has abs like Toby?" I reply. Spencer raises her eyebrow. "I know. Toby does have a great six pack." Emily says, and Spencer looks pretty angry. "What? It doesn't count. I'm gay." Emily says. We all laugh at her subtlety.

I realize I'm standing up, and everyone else is on the bench. Mather isn't any room. "I need to sit." I whine, dramatically. "Not on me, I'm pregnant." Hanna says. I jump on Spencer's lap. She gives me a dirty look. "What? I'm tiny. I'm not hurting you, am I?" I joke. She groans. We talk for a while, and I get up to stand. "I'm gonna head out guys". I say. "Okay." They say.

I drive straight to my mom's house. "Mom!" I say happily. "Woah, Aria. Why are you so happy?" She asks, smiling. "Ezra and I are back together!" I grin at her. "That's great, sweetie!" She says, hugging me.

"Do I have to give you the sex talk?" She jokes. "Ew, no mom. I'm 22." I say. "Yeah, and Ezra's 29!" She says. "Mom. Stop." I say, laughing. "Be careful, until you want to have kids." She says.

My phone starts to ring, and I realize it's Ezra. "Hey Aria." He says. "Oh, hey." I say, looking at my mom. "Do you want to come on a date with me tonight?" I ask. "I'd love to." I say, happily. .

**I'm sorry this is such a short chapter, but I did update three chapters!**!


End file.
